The invention relates to a manufacturing technique of a semiconductor device. Particularly, the invention relates to a technique effectively applicable to a probe sheet adhesion holder, a probe card, a semiconductor test device, and a manufacturing method of a semiconductor device.
FIG. 19 shows an exemplary test flow performed after forming a semiconductor element circuit on a wafer in a semiconductor device manufacturing process. The figure shows an example for a package, a bear chip and a CSP that are in the form of representative shipment of the semiconductor device.
In the semiconductor device manufacturing process, mainly three tests are performed as shown in FIG. 19. First, a wafer test is conducted on a wafer to ensure conductivity and electric signal operation condition of the semiconductor elements under a wafer state of forming the semiconductor element circuits and electrodes on the wafer. Next, a burn-in test is conducted to detect a semiconductor element that has an unstable operation at high temperature or high applied voltage. Third, a selection test is conducted to ensure performance of products before shipment of the finished semiconductor devices.
A conventional test device used for testing the semiconductor device test (semiconductor test device) is as follows. A wafer has a plurality of semiconductor devices (chip) on its surface, which are cut into separate pieces for use. The semiconductor device separated in each piece has a plurality of electrodes arrayed on the surface thereof. In order to industrially manufacture the semiconductor devices and test their electric properties, a connection device comprising a probe having a tungsten needle projecting aslant from a probe card (hereinafter referred to as “conventional technique 1”) is used. In the test by the connection device, contact is established by scraping against the electrode by contact pressure using bending of the probe, whereby testing the electric property of the electrode has been used.
Another conventional technique is found in Patent Document 1 (Japanese patent laid-open publication No. 64-71141) (hereinafter referred to as “conventional technique 2”). The technique uses a spring probe having pins (moving pin) on both ends thereof. That is, the moving pin on one end side of the spring probe is caused to contact with an electrode of an object to be tested (e.g. semiconductor element under the wafer state), and the moving pin on another end side is caused to contact with a terminal provided on a substrate provided on a measurement circuit side to establish electric connection for test.
Another conventional technique is described in Patent Document 2 (Japanese patent laid-open publication No. 8-50146, hereinafter referred to as “conventional technique 3”). In this technique, a contact terminal is caused to contact with an electrode of the object to be tested to establish electric connection for test. The contact terminal is formed by using a hole generated by anisotropic etching of silicon as a mold shape.
Another conventional technique is disclosed in Patent Document 3 (Japanese patent laid-open publication No. 5-218150), Patent Document 4 (Japanese patent laid-open publication No. 10-38924), Patent Document 5 (Japanese patent laid-open publication No. 10-308423), and Patent Document 6 (Japanese patent laid-open publication No. 2005-24377) (hereinafter referred to as “conventional technique 4”). The Patent Document 3 in the conventional technique 4 discloses a probe card having a structure as follows. A contactor embedding a conductive small ball in a protrusion projecting downward from a silicon rubber; and an elastic member made of silicon rubber or polyurethane and holding the area where the contactor is mounted, wherein the elastic member collectively presses the plurality of contactors.
The patent document 4 in the conventional technique 4 discloses a probe card having a structure as follows. An aperture is formed in a center of a planer wiring substrate, a wiring pattern is formed on a top surface of the substrate, and a press plate to which an elastic member is attached is mounted on the aperture to press a film substrate on which a plurality of probes are soldered from backward.
The Patent Document 5 in the conventional technique 4 discloses a probe card for an electric property test of a semiconductor element having a following structure. A frame is fixed to surround a region where contact terminals are formed, and a spring probe presses an interior of the frame via an elastomer sheet to cause a copying operation of the frame and make it contact a semiconductor element pad with desired pressure. In order to realize a probing method with a good contact property, a pyramid-shaped contact terminal is formed using an anisotropic etching hole of silicon as a mold shape, and a drawing wiring and the frame of a press mechanism are formed in an integrated manner.
Also, the patent document 6 in the conventional technique 4 discloses a manufacturing method of a semiconductor device by a thin film probe card for testing LSI having a multi-pin and a narrow pitch, wherein a triangular-pyramid-shaped contact terminal is formed for connecting to a wafer electrode and connecting to a multilayered substrate electrode; and a probe sheet provided with holes for alignment is used in a state of keeping position accuracy and film strength of a metal film.